


The Boss and his Sons

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sunshine has memory problems, Sweetheart has a crush on Honey, The Boss is a demon, They're kinda family, adopted family, he'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his neck, there will probably be a bit of killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is just me writing about my ocs.<br/>The Boss is a demon who adopted four boys and they became defenders of the forest they live in.<br/>Sunshine's got a gun and scares people off, Honey has knives and scares people off, Bunny doesn't do well in stressful situations so he watches the cameras, Sweetheart is lazy and also watches the cameras, Lullaby has lots of energy so he goes around replacing the broken cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends of Ghost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing

Legend has it that there are ghosts in the Blackroot Forest. People say that there are either two or three. No one knows what they are or what they're doing...but they've been defending the forest for a few years. They've even killed a few that came back too often. Some people think that they're hiding something...  
And well...  
That's kinda true I guess?  
We're defenders of the forest. Spooky ghosts. Nope. We're just normal kids. Our boss however, is a demon.  
Yup. A full blooded demon. A powerful one too.  
We kinda protect his existence from being noticed. It's the least we can do for him, since he saved our lives and all. Heck, I would have died if it hadn't been for him. We all would have.  
Now, you might be wondering who I am...well the answer is Sunshine! I don't know who I was before what I am now...but I'm Sunshine. That's all I know.  
My bro-....co-workers are Honey, Sweetheart, Lullaby, and Bunny. They're all pretty cool. Honey was the first to be adopted, but Sweetheart is the oldest. Lullaby is the youngest and cutest, and Bunny was the son of two famous people that I don't remeber anything about. We're like a family...

"Hey that's my remote!" Yelped Lullaby.  
"Well too bad." Sweetheart stuck out his tongue as he changed the channel. In response, Lullaby punched him in the face. Both Sweetheart's mask and glasses fell off.  
"Hey rude!"  
"You two stop that." Honey crossed his arms and glared at the two behind his mask.

Yup, definatly a family.


	2. Fear of Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine is afraid to take his mask off.

He didn't know if his past self would agree with his present self. He was always worried about that. What would he do? That was a questioned that bothered him. He didn't know what he would do. Would his past self agree with him? Who was he before he ran away?  
His hands trembled as he slowly placed his figures on his neutral faced mask. He had to wash his face. They might live in an abandoned cabin in the woods, but things still needed to be kept clean. When was the last time he had done this? Hesitated before taking off his mask in the bathroom. The mirror was in front of the sink so he couldn't just avoid it. Last...week? Probably not. He waited a long time before washing his face. His teeth also needed to be brushed too, he reminded himself.  
It was alright. Who cares about his past self? He was him right now. Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he forgot that killing was wrong sometimes. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember who his parents were. Nothing mattered.

 

He took off the mask. Staring back at him was a stranger. Many freckles dotted his face, if Sunshine were to guess how many he would probably say around a hundred. He touched his cheek. It...wasn't what he was expecting. The many freckles were a surprise. He covered nearly every part of his body with cloths and didn't change them so he never got to see his skin. Sunshine blinked, mouth wide open. Looking back at him were two different colored eyes. One a darker brown then the other. It was shocking. Two different colored? That...surprised him. It wasn't everyday when you found out you were hot.  
Sunshine stared at himself in the mirror for a few more seconds before looking down to the sink. He had to wash his face and brush his teeth. He could look at himself in the mirror later.

Of course, as he walked out of the door, the memory of his face faded. Returning to the fear of who he had been and who he was now.


	3. From Dakota to Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss finds a boy in the woods.

Dakota couldn't take it anymore. Their mother was terrible. She wasn't a good mother.  
He twirled the knife in his hand. But could he really do this? It...killing his own mother?  
....  
Yeah, he could do it. There was a forest nearby where anyone that entered never returned. He could go in there and they would be even. He had nothing to live for anyways.

He was surprisingly calm as he dragged his knife against his mother's neck. He flinched when she stopped breathing. Right, death was a thing. And now he had to face it.

The forest was full of tall dark trees. It was night so the forest was even darker. Just step forward. Just one step. Honey dragged his feet as he walked into the forest. This was harder then he thought. Looking around, there was nothing but trees and leaves. What could hurt him here? Probably the eight foot demon with four glowing white eyes and sunset colored wings.

Dakota hesitated and blinked twice. Was...that what he saw? Did he really see that? By then he had traveled deeper into the forest and the moon shone between the tree tops. But...did he really see that creature?

The answer was yes. He saw the being once again. It was walking towards him. Dakota's heart skipped a beat. He stared at the demon and it stared back. Slowly moving toward the human teenager. Dakota took a step back, then another. Then he darted away. He might have come here to die, but he wasn't expecting that. He had to get out of here. He couldn't face death. He was a coward.

The demon was faster. It darted in front of Dakota and grabbed him with four arms. He opened his mouth full of sharp white fangs to speak, but before he could the human screamed and began to struggle in his grip.

"Hey, hey." The demon said calmly. The human didn't calm down, if anything he panicked more. "It's okay." The demon pulled the human into a hug and pet his head. "It's alright." Slowly, the human calmed down.

"You're not going to kill me?" The boy's voice was just above a whisper.

"No."

 

Thinking back to how he met his boss, Honey chuckled. He had been so afraid. Now look at him. He was no longer Dakota, he was better then his past self. He was Honey.


	4. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another crazy day at the Boss house.

"WHERES MY HAIRBRUSH?!" Screamed Honey.  
"IN YOUR BATHROOM." Replied Lullaby.  
"ITS NO- oh wait. It is."

Sunshine used his pillow to cover his ears. He was always woken up by screaming. He couldn't remember one time when he had woken up normally. Sunshine dragged himself up and kicked Bunny off of his leg. Bunny groaned and curled around Sweetheart instead. There was only three rooms so they all had to share.

Sunshine walked downstairs and waved to Lullaby, who was playing on his stolen 3DS.

"Whatcha playing?" Sunshine asked.  
"Pokemon."  
"Ooh cool, catch an Espurr for me."  
"Alright."

Sunshine walked into the kicthen where the Boss was making pancakes.  
"You want some?"  
"Yes please."   
The Boss nodded and flipped one of the pancakes. Then he froze.  
"Mother's here."

Mother was the demon who often tried to steal the boys away. However, the boys were oblivious to this.

Sunshine walked outside and waited for the motherly demon. The multiple mouthed demon walked out of the woods into the small clearing in a few minutes. Sunshine waved at her and he was pretty sure she smiled. It was hard to tell when some of her mouths were sideways.

"How's it going Sunshine?" Mother asked.  
"Pretty good!" Sunshine jumped up from his seat and walked over to her. "Bunny and Sweetheart are still asleep so it's a little less crazy."  
Mother chuckled and walked inside the old building. Lullaby looked up and smiled.  
"Heya Mother!"  
"Good morning Lullaby."

Soon enough, Bunny woke up and came down stairs and Sweetheart was woken up by the smell of pancakes.

"Oh, sorry boys but we have to leave."  
"We?"

Before answering, Mother snapped her figures and teleported to her territory.  
"What...?" Sweetheart asked.  
"I thoughts that you could stay here and play with Little Sister for a bit!"  
"Sure, but it would be nice to ask up before." Honey said.  
"But if I did you would ask your boss, and he would say no." Mother pouted.  
"Well...I guess that's true...?" Honey spoke.

A few moments later familiar sunset colored wings raced across the sky and the Boss landed in front of the boys and one girl.  
"Hello Little Sister. I'm sorry but your mother took them without my permission, can I have them back?"  
"What are you, their dad? Hehe, but sure you can have them back!" Little Sister giggled and patted the nearest boy which was Lullaby, on the back.

Boss teleported them back to their house, his wings protectively surrounding all of them.


	5. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine finds someone familiar in the woods.

Sunshine stopped to watch the intruder. An adult with messy hair and freckles covering his face. For a second, Sunshine saw his own face when he looked at the stranger. That's right. It was only a stranger.  
However, Sunshine had been thrown off his game. He stepped on a twig, and the stranger turned around to look at the sound. He probably wasnt expecting a masked teenager with a gun pointed at him to be the cause of the noise, because he dropped his camera. Sunshine was about to pull the trigger, when the stranger spoke up.  
"H...have you seen my brother?" Sunshine lowered his gun. Brother? What was he talking about? The stranger cleared his throat. "He went missing a year ago. He's eighteen."  
"Why are you asking me?" Sunshine spoke softly. "Why not look for him in a different more likely place?"  
"This is the only place I haven't checked."  
"Have you checked China?"  
"...."  
"I thought not."  
Sunshine began to walk away, forgetting his mission was to scare away or kill the stranger.  
"P-please!" The stranger grabbed Sunshine by his arm and shoved a picture into his hands. "If you see him let me know. This is a picture from years ago, so he looks older but...you should get at least an idea of what he looks like."  
With that the stranger left, forgetting his camera.  
Sunshine stared at the picture. Something was familer about it. Something was very familer.

Later that night, Sunshine laid down in his bed. Minutes later he shot up. Those eyes! The eyes of the child in the picture...they were exactly like his! One darker then the other. Sunshine's eyes widened as he breathed deeply. He had...a brother? Parents? No. Something told him that he did not have parents. But....a brother? He would have to find him in the morning.

When morning came...  
Sunshine had forgoten. The picture left on the ground to be stepped on and destroyed. He wouldn't find his brother that day, or any day. But maybe...one day, they will find each other again.


	6. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders in the forest must be terminated

Sunshine was sitting on the couch, cuddling with Lullaby, when Bunny came out of the camera room and told him that there were visitors that needed to be dead. Sunshine untangled himself from his platonic lover and went off to grab his gun. Honey would be coming with him. There was a whole group of intruders. Imtruders that they had seen one too many times. Grabbing his gun, Sunshine met up with Honey, who had grabbed his knives, and went off to find the intruders.

Sunshine checked his gun to make sure it was loaded. He was in a snipping possision while Honey was waiting in the bushes. Then, he saw a familer face. For a second, he thought that it was his own face. But that couldn't be. It was someone else. It was his...his...wait, what was that man to him? Didn't he meet up with him once? Honey had noticed the guy too and got ready to strike once he got close. Unlike Sunshine, Honey didn't recognize his face. Sunshine didn't go around without his mask too often.

Deciding that he was an idiot who needed to see the strange man with his face, Sunshine stood up. "Hey." Both Honey and the stranger looked up at Sunshine. "Don't I know you?" Sunshine pointed to the stranger.

"We met up once." The stranger replied.

Honey gave Sunshine a confused look. Sunshine merely shrugged. "You...you were..."

"Looking for my brother."

Suddenly, Shnshine remembered. He had found out...that....oh my...Sunshine rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the, no...he wrapped his arms around his brother. "You...you..."

Sunshine's brother awkwardly shifted. "You okay?"

"No...I'm better then fine." Sunshine took off his mask, showing his eyes to his brother. His brother immediately recognized his brother's mismatched eyes.

"Toby?"

For the first time in his new life, Sunshine heard his real name. He smiled. "Is that my name? I was wondering about that."

"You've forgotten your own name again? Well you must have forgotten mine. I'm Teddy."


End file.
